This invention relates to an ornamental belt buckle which also carries a small pistol. When the pistol is in place, it forms a part of the ornamental decoration of the belt buckle. If necessary, the pistol can be easily and quickly removed from the buckle for use.
It has been common practice for many years, praticularly in the Western United States, for people to wear large, ornate belt buckles to fasten leather belts. These buckles might be quite large in size, often approaching up to 3".times.5", and carry ornate figures, lettering, and semi-precious stones such as turquoise.
It has also been known to design holsters for small pistols in many different ways. In general, however, these holsters have been designed to be hidden from ordinary view when worn by the user. For example, shoulder holsters were used to hide a pistol inside a wearer's clothes, as were holsters which were strapped to the ankle or thigh.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a large belt buckle which is ornamental and which includes a small pistol as a part of the ornamental design of the holster. In addition to the esthetic qualities of the buckle, the buckle serves the useful function of a holster from which the pistol may be quickly removed if necessary.